Broken Feelings
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven goes into Beast Boy's head to find his emotions after Terra's Betrayal. Better Summary will be coming soon.


Broken Feelings

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: AU

Chapter 1

As a battle that no titan saw coming, a betrayal among them has happened at Titans Tower. Robin looks at his team mates as they are in bad shape and in a bad mood. "Where is BB and Terra at? I thought they would have shown up when it was happening". Cyborg asks them.

Robin looks at Cyborg wondering the same thing. "I have tried contacting them, but I didn't get an answer on Beast Boy's, but for some odd reason Terra's communicator was turned off". Starfire said to them.

Robin has a puzzled look on his face as the others look at Starfire. "There is no way that we would turn off our communicators during an emergency". Robin said to Starfire. "I agree with Robin. We don't turn our communicators during an emergency". Raven said to them.

Starfire has a concern look on her face as she is worried about Beast Boy and Terra. "Is it possible that they are in some sort of trouble"? Starfire asks the other titans as she walks towards the window. She notices a green bird flying towards the tower. It is flying wobbly and weakly as it head towards the tower. "Friends, does that bird look like Beast Boy"? Starfire asks them.

They went towards the window as they see the green bird flying towards the tower. "That bird is BB, Star". Cyborg said to them. "I will go and bring him in". Raven said to them as she levitates towards Beast Boy. As she levitates towards Beast Boy, Raven tries to sense his emotions. 'That's odd, I am not sensing any of his emotions like he is some sort of fog'. Raven thought to herself. The green bird looks at Raven as it has a defeated look on its face. "Let me get you to the tower". Raven said to the green bird. It nods to Raven as it went into Raven's hands.

Raven flies back in the tower through the broken window. She places the green bird down on the couch as it morphs into its human form. Beast Boy looks battered and broken as he has signs of a battle all over his body. "Beast Boy what happened? Where is Terra? Where have you been"? Robin asks Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at them. "Terra and I went out, and I thought I called her my friend and possibly my girl friend. Slade attacked us, and I tried to protect Terra. Then she told me the awful truth. She is Slade's apprentice. She told me when I asked for her communicator. I told her that we had to get back to the tower. She told me that she isn't going back to the tower. That's when Slade revealed everything". Beast Boy said to them.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy as he realized that Beast Boy got hurt in the worst possible way. "Man, I knew how much you liked her". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. "I thought she was the one person that understand me the most. She laughed at my jokes. Now she decided to join up with the worst enemy. I almost kissed her on the ferris wheel at that forsaken abandoned amusement park". Beast Boy said to them as he is about to walk away from the others. However as Beast Boy took two steps, his knees buckled as he passed out.

Cyborg manages to catch Beast Boy to prevent him falling to the floor. "Is he going to be ok"? Starfire asks Cyborg. "He needs to recover physically and emotionally, Star". Cyborg said to Starfire as he went to the med bay with an out cold Beast Boy. She follows Cyborg to the med bay.

Robin notices Raven with a puzzled look on her face. "Raven, is something on your mind"? Robin asks Raven. Raven looks at Robin. "When I was bringing Beast Boy in to the tower, I tried to sense his emotions. I couldn't sense any of them. It is like his emotions are lost and foggy". Raven said to Robin. "If anyone can get through to his emotions, it is you Raven". Robin said to Raven. Raven looks at Robin as she gets the suggestion. "Alright, I am going to get my mediation mirror. I want you to go get one of his socks from his room". Raven said to Robin.

Robin has a horrified look on his face. "Why do you want me to go get something out from his messy room"? Robin asks Raven. "If we want Beast Boy back to his usual self and his recovery to go faster, we will be going into Beast Boy's head to settle his emotions. It is your suggestion". Raven said to Robin with a glare at him in her eyes. "Alright then", Robin said as he is defeated by Raven.

A few minutes later, Raven and Robin walk in the med bay as Cyborg finished putting the last of the bandages on Beast Boy's body. Starfire notices Robin and Raven walking in the room with a couple of items in their hands. "Friends, what is going on"? Starfire asks Robin and Raven. "Everyone, we are going into Beast Boy's head to settle his emotions". Raven said to them. Cyborg looks at the mirror in Raven's hands. "Raven, does one of us need to stay behind to look after Beast Boy's body"? Cyborg asks Raven. "Yes, one of us need to stay behind to look after him". Raven said to Cyborg. "I will do it friends". Starfire volunteers to stay behind. Raven looks at Starfire as she volunteers to do it. "Starfire, the four of us need to go and do this, and we can't leave Beast Boy here by himself". Raven said to Starfire.

Robin looks at Raven as he has another idea. "Perhaps we can call up one of our trusted honorary Titans to help us on this". Robin said as he makes a call to Speedy. A few minutes later, Speedy shows up to the tower. "Wow, you guys look like you got beaten up really bad". Speedy said to Robin. Robin nods to Speedy as he explains what happened recently. "Man, I can't believe that someone betrayed you guys for your most mortal enemy". Speedy said to Robin. "Yeah, Beast Boy is in bad shape right now. We are going to into his mind to settle his emotions. We need you to look after him until we get out from his head". Robin said to Speedy. Speedy nods to Robin. "You can count on me unlike you know who". Speedy said to Robin. Robin nods to Speedy.

Robin and Speedy walk in the med bay as Raven has everything ready. "Raven, Starfire, this is Speedy. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I met him during that Tournament of Heroes thing". Robin said to the girls. "Nice to meet you Friend Speedy". Starfire said to Speedy. Raven looks at Cyborg. "Just what we need a Robin look alike". Raven said to Cyborg. Cyborg smirks at Raven's comment. "I filled him in on what happened". Robin said to Raven. Raven nods to them as Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven get in a circle as they touch the sock on the mirror's handle. "Alright, you know the mantra I say when I use my powers". Raven said to them. They nod as they chant "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos", together a few times. The mirror activates as Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg went into Beast Boy's mind. Speedy is stunned on what he sees as they went into the mirror.

End Chapter


End file.
